A Different Haloween
by hopeforspoby
Summary: On the night of the Halloween party, Spencer finds out a surprising truth and this leads her to the enemy. When she is in -A's hands and the girls have to find her, will she survive? Will Toby be able to save her? This is a collection of one-shots from the halloween episode. the main couple is spoby, but there's also some haleb.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something that came into my mind after I watched the trailer for the Halloween episode. It has Spoby, of course (maybe I'm a little too obsessed with them, but how couldn't I be?) and the other girls are in it as well. This isn't a spoiler or anything, just a crazy idea that I had ad I felt like sharing with you guys. As usual, reviews are appreciated and I hope that you enjoy reading this one-shot as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Spencer, Hanna, Aria and Emily approached the cemetery slowly, not wanting to get to the party. They felt as if they were in a trap, even though –A was nowhere in sight. The sight of the black, giant gates to the graveyard in front of them gave them goose bumps and made them want to turn around and go back to Rosewood. Rosewood wasn't the happiest place on earth, it was actually where all hell that the girls had been through happened, but it was somehow better than this town.

Ravenswood was weird to say the least. Everything in the town was black, white or gray, even the people. And the most strange thing: The party that the girls were going, with the objective of finding re coat (or Ali, if she was alive) and finding the real –A, was going to be held at a graveyard. If this wasn't enough to send the girls back to Rosewood, nothing was. They were feeling anxious and scared, their hearts beating a million times per minute. The only thing that kept them walking towards their possible death was the thought of ending all of the torture, the threats and finally have a happy ending.

They had been through so much in less than three years and it felt like they would never get peace. Today, they had gone to Ravenswood to get some of their questions answered only to receive more questions. Was Ali really alive, after all this time? Who was the real –a, then? Was Cece the real –A? They feared that they would never get this questions answered, but they hoped that they would tonight.

As they faced the graveyard, Spencer's phone started ringing in her pocket. The other girls looked at her with fear, thinking that it may be –A. However, when her face turned from fear to relief, they knew that it wasn't –A.

"Hey." She answered with a smile and they already knew who it was. Only one person could make Spencer smile like that and it was Toby.

"Hey, Spence. Why aren't you back at Rosewood yet?" Toby answered, far away from where they were.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to warn you. So, we found out that Alison may be really alive and we're at a party in Ravenswood's cemetery so we can try to find her."

"How do you know that she is alive?"

"Mrs. Grunwald decided to talk." She replied. "Anyways, I have to disconnect right now because we are already here."

"Okay. I'm going there right now, okay?" He asked. There was no doubt that he'd go there to protect his girl. He had already lost her many times, he wouldn't risk losing her again.

"Okay. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too." Then they disconnected and Spencer turned around to look at her friends, who held smiles on their faces but she could also see tiredness and anxiety.

They went back to staring at the gate, as if it would open by itself and they would go in, against their wills. Being the bravest, Spencer took a step forward and opened the gate slowly. It made a sound like in horror movies, which made them feel even more scared. The feeling of being watched came back and Hanna and Emily looked around, but there was no one in sight. They started walking In the graveyard, feeling like they would be walking back. Every noise they heard made them search for the enemy, but still they were the only people there. As they walked closer to the party, they could hear loud music and people screaming, which made them relieved.

They saw a small passage in the middle of the graveyard and supposed that it was the right way to the party. Again, Spencer was the first to move and she walked down the four steps to stop in front of a wooden door. She looked back at the three scared looking girls behind her and they didn't say anything, so she opened the door. Looking inside, she saw nothing, only darkness.

"I think that this is the way to the party." She said and Hanna, Aria and Emily suddenly moved as is they were paralyzed before and joined her in front of the door.

"This smells like a trap to me." Hanna said as she looked inside the passage and Emily nodded her head, agreeing.

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Spencer replied and she entered the passage. She walked a few steps and the sound of her foot tapping the floor was the only sound they heard. As she reached around her pocked for her phone so she could illuminate the passage, the door closed around her with a hard BUMP and she slowly turned around. She walked back to the door, but it didn't open, as if someone had locked it.

"Hanna?" She asked and she sighed in relief when she heard her friend's worried voice from the other side.

"Spence? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just… keep going without me."

"No way!" Aria said, not believing the words leaving Spencer's mouth.

"This has to get somewhere, Aria." Spencer replied. "I'll just keep walking and I'll meet you at the party." The other girls weren't so sure about that, but they decided that it was best if they kept walking. They had important things to do tonight, there was no time for indecision. So they walked away from their friend and towards the worst night in their lives or the best. They didn't know what was gonna happen and they surely weren't prepared to what they were going to find out.

Spencer kept walking around the passage with her phone lightening a path for her, but she was feeling terrified. She had no idea where this was getting at and she was worried about something happening to her friends and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. As she kept walking, she noticed that there were more tunnels appearing, but she kept going straight, hoping that this was the right way to the party. She walked for a long time, but she was feeling really tired so she decided to make a stop. As she laid her head on the wooden wall, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her. Feeling suddenly scared, she put her phone back in her pocket and made as minimum sound as possible, hoping that whoever was there wouldn't find her. However, as she hadn't had any luck in a long time, the footsteps stopped right in front of her. A voice that she hadn't heard in almost three years was heard and her eyes widened in shock.

"Spencer?" It was Alison's voice. Alison, her once best friend, now a stranger. She couldn't believe that she was really hearing Alison's voice, that Alison was really alive.

"Ali?" She asked and her voice sounded weak even to her ears.

"I'm not here to hurt you, okay? I wanna help you." Light hit the dark tunnel as Alison held her face near her face, so Spencer could see her. In her eyes there was comfort and trust, but Spencer still distrusted her. She had had a lot of experiences with betrayal and she wasn't ready to go through all the pain and sadness again. Alison must have sensed that Spencer didn't trust her because she sighed.

"I know, Spence. I know that you don't wanna trust me, I know that you are afraid. But I beg you to follow me now because I know the right way to the party." Spencer considered her words. She looked at the tunnel where she could see three ways and back at Alison. Should she follow Alison and risk her life or should she keep walking on her own and risk getting lost? Her heart told her to trust her old friend and, for once, she decided to follow it instead of her mind. She nodded at Alison and a big smile appeared on the other girl's face. What she failed to see was the guilt behind the smile, the guilt that Alison felt about what she was about to do.

They walked through the tunnels for what seemed like hours, with Spencer following Alison dutifully. When finally they reached a small room, Spencer was confused. Weren't they supposed to get to the party? She felt scared now as she looked at the old room full of dust. A small stair was placed in the opposite corner of the room and Alison picket it up and placed it in the middle of the room. She walked up the stairs and started touching the ceiling, looking for something and Spencer realized that there must be a trapdoor. Her thought was proven right when Alison opened the trapdoor and climbed it.

'You coming?" She asked Spencer and there was no need or the question as Spencer climbed the stairs quickly and joined Alison in another room. As she looked around, she realized that she was in a house, but there was no once in sight. That's when she realized her mistake. This was a trap and she had no way to get out of here. She looked back at Alison, who was looking at the window. As soon as the other girl noticed her look, her face turned into guilt instead of evil like Spencer was expecting. Now she was really confused.

"Our journey ends here." Alison said and her voice sounded creepy and her face was expressionless. "But I want to say this first. I'm sorry, Spence." A second after she said that, Spencer felt a hand being placed at her mouth and she tried to fight, but she suddenly felt too weak. A needle was placed on her arm and her fighting was reduced as she felt herself falling into darkness. She looked at Alison one last time to see the guilt in the other girl's face. Then, the darkness engulfed her and she was gone.

_Meanwhile, with the girls…_

Hanna, Aria and Emily walked and walked and walked. It seemed like they would be getting nowhere and the freezing wind didn't help much. As they grew tired and tired, the only good thing was the music getting louder and louder as they approached the party. Finally, they reached a big, brown house with white flowers on the windows and red flowers on vases in the porch.

They started running towards the house, but stopped when Aria suddenly screamed. As Hanna and Emily looked at her, she was lying on the ground holding her right foot. As she moved a little, they could see a hand coming out of the ground and understood that Aria must have tripped on it. Emily kneeled near her and helped her stand up. As soon as she stood up, she used Emily for support as her legs almost gave out.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, but I think that I sprained my foot." Aria replied and she sat back down, touching her injured foot. They could see that it was purple and a little swollen as Aria wasn't wearing anything over her golden sandals.

"What are we going to do?" Hanna asked, already getting desperate. They couldn't leave Aria there alone, but they also couldn't take her with them to the house because she'd be forcing her foot too much and it could get worse. Before anyone could answer, they heard two male voices calling them. They looked back to see Toby and Caleb walking with worried expressions on their faces. They approached the girls and Caleb kneeled down near Hanna. She immediately hugged him and they shared a sweet, small kiss before his attention turned back to the other girls.

"What's going on?" Caleb asked and Toby joined the group on the floor. He was already feeling worried because Spencer was nowhere in sight and he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her.

"Aria tripped on something and she sprained her foot." Emily answered and she turned back to her friend, who was getting paler as she was in pain.

"Where is Spencer?" Toby asked, changing the subject. He knew that there was something wrong when he noticed that the three girls changed worried glances. "Where is she?" he asked again, since no one answered the first time.

"She… there was a passage to get here and Spencer got kind of stuck in there." Emily said with a small voice, so small that he almost didn't hear her. His face turned white at her words and worry filled his heart as well as fear. Spencer, his Spencer, was stuck in some kind of scary passage alone and there was nothing that he could do to help her.

Silence filled the five friends as they imagined what could happen to Spencer while she was alone, but they tried to shook it off and concentrate in the problem in hand.

"Okay, now we need to form a plan." Emily said, being the first to break the silence.

"Yes. Why don't Caleb and I go look for Ali while you, Toby and Aria go look for –A?" Hanna asked and they looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"There's only one problem, I can't properly walk." Aria reminded everyone.

"I can carry you." Toby said awkwardly. He and Aria weren't very close, he had barely exchanged two words with her and right now he was offering to carry her around like he'd do to Spencer.

The group decided that it was best ad Toby picked Aria up and he carried her as him and Emily walked to the house. Carrying Aria was far from a problem or obstacle to him, she was as light as a feather and he was really strong. He only wished that he was carrying Spencer, that she was lying in the comfort of his arms, where she'd be safe. As they walked around the house, they found many people (unknown), but not the people they were looking for. They decided to get out and look around the cemetery as they didn't find Alison/red coat or –A anywhere inside the house.

As they were walking around the cemetery, they noticed a strange house in the middle of the graves. Normal people would run if they found a house in a cemetery, but they weren't normal people. As they approached the house, they could feel the air getting colder and the music getting lower. When they stopped in front of the house, they couldn't hear or see anything that looked human. Emily moved towards the door and she picked the nock, ready to open it.

"Wait!" Toby whispered/yelled. "I better go in first." Emily rolled her eyes at his masculinity, but let him get in first. He opened the door slowly and it made the same sound of the gates. Now Emily and Aria were practically shaking with both cold and fear. As they walked up the stairs, they heard voices. When they approached the first room, they saw two figures with their backs to them. But the figures weren't what called their attention. There, lying in a wooden bed, was Spencer Hastings. Her face was pale and her mouth was kind of blue. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be sleeping, but her slow breaths alerted them that something was wrong. They stopped looking at her to listen to the figure's conversation.

"What the hell have you done?" One of them said and Toby recognized his voice immediately. It was Wren Kingston. He was sure that he had never felt as much hate for someone as he felt for Wren right now. If he wasn't holding Aria and Emily wasn't placing her hand on his shoulder, warning him not to do anything stupid, he was sure that he would run into the room and kill Wren with his own bare hands. He didn't ever realize that the other person had spoken, but Aria's gasp brought him back to reality.

"I just gave her the sedative, like you told me to do." This time, it was someone that he was not expecting. The voice belonged to Ezra Fitz, Aria's ex-boyfriend and his old English teacher. The figures seemed to be alarmed by Aria's gasp and Toby hid behind the open door as he sensed that Ezra and Wren had checked for anybody spying on them. When they didn't find anything, they went back to arguing and Toby listened to every word carefully. Aria was the only one who wasn't paying attention, as her body cracked with her quiet sobs. Toby suddenly felt pity of her and he understood how Spencer had felt when she found out that he was –A. He tried to comfort her, failing miserably as the tears kept cascading down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Aria. It's gonna be okay." After a few more minutes of Aria crying and him trying to comfort her, she closed her eyes and he noticed that her breaths became slower as she fell asleep.

At the same time, Emily was paying attention at Ezra and Wren and her mind was filled with fear and anger at every word that escaped their mouths.

"You're an idiot!" Wren exclaimed. "You gave her too much sedative and now she's overdosing. If we don't take her to the hospital, she's going to die."

"You say it like I care. What difference is one girl gonna make?"

"It might not make to you, but it makes to me." Wren replied with anger in his voice. Emily's eyes widened at Ezra's harsh words, her never having heard him talk like that.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that you're in love with her." Ezra replied somewhat evilly and Emily felt goose bumps. Who was this person so evil and heartless? Was it possible that Ezra Fitz, their teacher and friend, could be so different from what they thought he was?

"Can you shut up? Discussing with me won't make anything better. What we need to do is find Alison before they find her."

"We already found Alison, in case you've forgotten, Wren."

"Yes, but we let her escape. Why did we let her escape?"

"Because you were too busy looking at Spencer to watch her and I was searching for the other girls." Ezra replied and his voice sounded threatening. Wren sighed.

"Okay then. Now why don't you look for Alison while I search for the girls?" they left the room minutes later and Toby and Emily took that as an opportunity to get in. He immediately approached Spencer and Emily touched her cheek, since his hands were occupied carrying Aria.

"She's so cold." Emily said and she put her head on Spencer's chest. "She isn't breathing normally too. We should take her to the hospital like Wren said." Toby just nodded. Emily then extended his arms and he handed Aria to her while he picked Spencer up.

The next few minutes were almost a blur as Emily called Hanna to warn her of what was going on and Hanna promised to meet them at the hospital later. They got out of the hospital quickly and Toby and Emily placed the two sleeping girls on the back sit of his truck (since Caleb had come by bus and the girls had come on Spencer's car, they found it better to take the truck) while him and Emily got into the front sit. He drove them rapidly to the hospital, passing many red signs in the process. They were lucky that they didn't get into an accident.

Less than an hour later, they were passing the "You're now entering Rosewood" sign and they got to the hospital ten minutes later. Toby parked the truck on the luckily empty parking and he picked up Spencer before running towards the double doors with Emily by his side. They decided that it was better to leave Aria at the car and they could get her later.

"Help! Someone help us!" Emily screamed and she got the attention of a tall, blonde doctor that walked towards them.

"Are you okay, miss?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, but my friend is hurt." She nodded towards Spencer and the doctor looked at her.

"Follow me." He simply said and started walking in the halls. Emily and Toby followed him until they got into a small, empty hospital room.

"Put her on the bed." The doctor ordered and Toby gently lay Spencer on the bed. The doctor sat next to her and started searching for signs of what was wrong with her.

"Somebody kidnapped her and they gave her too much sedative." Toby said, noticing the doctor's research.

"So she's probably overdosing on sedative. That's pretty dangerous, but I'll try my best to make her go back to normal. I'm Doctor Scott, by the way." Toby shook his hand and Emily and him left the room to let Dr. Scott work his magic and cure Spencer. Emily went back to Toby's truck and she came back with a half-awaken Aria. The three sat together for over an hour before Caleb and Hanna joined them. Paige came not even thirty minutes later, after a worried Emily called her. The six friends sat in the waiting room, anxiety and fear filling their minds. They didn't have any updates on Spencer's condition and Toby could only imagine the worst.

As they waited, Emily explained everything that they had heard and seen, about –A and Alison. Hanna, Caleb and Paige were surprised that Ali was really alive, but they were even more surprised that Ezra, of all people, was –A. Aria started crying again as soon as Emily mentioned it and Hanna and Em hugged her, trying to comfort her. Suddenly, Spencer's doctor appeared in the hallway and Toby immediately got up.

"How is she?" He asked as soon as the doctor approached them.

"You were very lucky, I have to say. Her veins were full of sedative, but we managed to get it out and her breathing is back to normal. She's gonna be okay." Toby sighed loudly with relief and the doctor smiled at him.

"When can we see her?" He asked, anxious to see his girlfriend.

"You can go now if you want. She has already woken up and she's asked for her boyfriend." The doctor gave Toby a knowing smile and left the waiting room.

"Go. She needs you right now." Emily said and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her and followed the path to Spencer's hospital room. When he got to the room, he noticed a coincidence: The number on the door was clearly marked as 215. He smiled to himself as he remembered that night, the scrabble game and spying on Jenna. Then he thought about how long it had been since Spencer and he played scrabble or stayed together without fighting? The last time they had kissed was, he was surprised to know, when they got back from the lodge, which had been over two months ago. He couldn't believe it. He promised to himself that from now on, he'd enjoy every moment that he had with her and not concentrate on other things, not even him mother. Even though she was a very important person to him, she was dead, and finding out what happened to her wouldn't bring her back.

He opened the door slowly and noticed Spencer sitting on the bad and looking out of the window. As soon as she saw him, a big smile spread across her face and his heart melted. Even though she was still pale and looked very tired, she was the most beautiful women that he had ever seen.

"Hey." He said quietly as he approached her bed and sat on the chair near it.

"Hey." She replied shortly and extended her hand. He immediately understood the message and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly. They smiled at each other but didn't say anything else.

"I'm glad you're here." Spencer was the first to break the silence.

"I am too. I was so worried about you."

"I know. But you had no reason to worry, I'm a Hastings, we don't go down that easily."

"I know that, but you're not invincible, Spence. You could have died tonight."

"Yes, I could. But I didn't. Because of you. The thought of you gave me strength to survive."

"Never scare me like that again, okay? I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you so much." She saw the tears starting to fall from his eyes and her free hand moved to wipe them away. Words weren't necessary to describe what they felt for each other.

"I love you too." She shortly said after some minutes and they smiled at each other again before (finally) their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Toby's hands instantly wrapped around her waist and puller her closer while her arms wrapped around his neck. They couldn't be happier in that moment, but it had to end because their need for oxygen was bigger than their need for each other. They pulled apart slowly and tried to catch their breaths, both feeling a little bit dizzy. When they were feeling normal again, she patted the empty space on the bed and he lay down, pulling her on top of him. She lay her head on his chest and they stayed there, just holding each other. The future was unknown to them, many things would happen, but they knew one thing for sure: They would be together. Forever.

**So… What did you think? I didn't even notice how long this was getting until I finished writing it. I hope that you guys enjoyed it and please REVIEW! Reviews make my day and they motivate me to keep writing. I plan on writing another one shot maybe similar to this one if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I said that I was going to write another one-shot about the Halloween episode, so here it is. I hope you like it!**

Spencer's POV

It had been less than an hour since we got to Ravenswood, yet so much had already happened. We had entered those black gates and it was like everything that happened in the past was incomparable to the terror and the pain we had yet to suffer. As the bravest one, I had kept my mouth shut and let the girls complain all they wanted, which they did and I have to say that I agree with everything.

All my life, my parents have created me to be independent and strong and I have followed their advises, in hope that I'd get the affection and appreciation I've always wanted, but it seems that whatever I do ain't enough for them. They only started seeing me as truly their daughter when this –A thing reached its alarming point and Mona tried to kill me, but still, they don't understand. I have tried so hard to be perfect just for them but now I realized it wasn't just for them, it was for me too. I wanted my friends to have me as their rock, someone they can count on to be strong a brave and who'll always be there for them and I think that I've done quite a good job.

Tonight, of all nights, I needed to be the strong and brave woman I've been raised to be because the situation was difficult, to say the least. We've faced so many things, from threaten to death, but it was nothing compared to everything we faced today. First, we went to a town that can be described as creepy or scary as hell and certainly not a place we'd like to live. We finally found out who was red coat, and for that I'm glad, but we have yet to find out if Ali is truly alive and breathing and who –A is. It has always been like this, every answer have always led to a bigger amount of questions.

Besides the physic part, seeing Ali and taking the risk of –A finding all of us and killing us, there is the mentally part, if we are ready or not to actually see Alison alive. I know that I'm certainly not ready to see her again, since I'm part of the reason she was killed in the first place. This is a secret I have kept from my friends and even Toby, who I feel like I could be completely honest with. Nobody knows that I was there that night, that I saw her body lying on the ground, covered in blood. Nobody knows how I was desperate or how much I blamed myself for her death and still do. I haven't told a soul about how I ran looking for help and when I came back she was gone, dead. I never even considered telling anyone about the note that was in the same spot where I had last seen her, with the words that haunted me for over two years.

TELL ANYONE AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU ARE THE REAL MURDERER. REMEMBER THAT I HAVE MY WAYS, SPENCE. –A. This is another secret: I have always known about –A. Ever since right before the Jenna thing, I looked at Ali's phone because I wanted to know what the hell was wrong with her and I saw the messages. Not even a week later I got my first message from –A, telling me to keep shut o they'd hurt Ali. I didn't tell anyone, but I searched for –A, but I never found out who it was. On the night she died, Alison finally told me about –A (but I already knew) and she gave me a letter that is still hidden on a safe place. In the letter, she told me to take care of the girls if –A decided to come back and to try my best to find out who they were.

I have kept the first part of the promise for a long time, but I failed tonight. After we saw Alison and ran after her, Hanna suddenly disappeared. One minute she was with us, holding Aria's hand, and the other she was gone. I feel so guilty as I walk around the mansion (I think it's a mansion) but I tell myself to just keep walking and I'll find her. There isn't a single soon in sight and everything is quiet, which doesn't reduce my fear. Not just Hanna is gonna, but Aria and Emily are too. I'm not worried about being alone because I can take care of myself, but I worry about them. God, why didn't I look back when I started walking? I can feel the tears threatening to fall, but I stay strong.

I enter a room covered of plants and some tools and I'm able to see a large window. Yes, maybe this way I can get out of here and look for help. A lot of help. I already know that Toby and Caleb are coming and I wish that they find the girls before anything can happen to them. As I walk around the room trying to figure out how to reach the window, I hear a vase shatter behind me and I know that I'm no longer alone. I feel myself tense up as I think of the possibilities of who could it be. Only one comes to my mind and I know I'm right when I turn around and see a figure wearing a gas mask and an uniform I recognize from my history book. Why the hell is –A dressed as a soldier from the First World War?

I have no time to answer as –A takes a step towards me. I take a step back and my back hits the wall. I start getting scared and desperate, but I notice something next to me. I pick it up and hit –A with it before they can reach me. –A immediately steps back and as I hit him again, he falls to the ground and holds his injured hand. As he lies on the ground, I think that he is unconscious so I make the big mistake of taking a step and kneeling near him. As I try to take off his mask, he suddenly pushes me with full force towards the desk in front of me. I feel my head hit the desk and start feeling quite dizzy, but I don't give up. I try to stand up, but even sitting up is difficult.

My vision is starting to get blurred, but I can clearly see –A nearing me. I have no strength to fight him and I feel something cutting my dress really hard. I scream in pain and I'm sure the girls have heard it. Maybe they can get here before –A kills me. Who am I kidding, there's no way they are getting here fast enough. I look down to see a knife being pressed against my stomach and I only have strength to take it off before –A pushes me against the desk again. My eyes are almost closing and I know that I'm gonna die right now.

Suddenly, I see a figure behind –A and my eyes go wide with shock. It's her, I'm sure of it. I can't see her face, but I am sure that's her behind that red hoodie. Alison. She truly is alive. –A seems to notice that something is happening and he turns around. Once he sees Alison, he immediately get up and starts walking towards her, leaving me alone. The next minute she is gone again and so is –A.

Now the only problem is my cut. I look back down and try to inspect it, but I'm too weak. The darkness soon engulfs me as I fall into a slumber, one that I'm sure I'll never wake up from. My last thought before everything disappears is: I hope that the girls are okay. Then, I'm gone.

Toby's POV

As soon as my call with Spencer ends, I start feeling really nervous, I don't know why. As I enter my car and start following Mona, I can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen. I knew that I should have gone with her and the girls to Ravenswood, why did I need to be so stupid? I sigh in frustration as I stop the car at a red sign. I think about calling Spencer again, but that's probably not a very good idea. She's probably okay and I'm just freaking out over nothing. That's what I tell myself, trying to calm down.

Not even thirty minutes later, the only thing I can think f is how stupid we've all been for thinking that Mona didn't have anything else to hide. We couldn't even imagine how wrong we were. I am now standing in the drivers sit in my car and looking at a very sneaky Mona, who is talking to SHANA! That's unbelievable. I would have never thought that these two were somehow connected. But of course that I should have known that Mona is always a fan of surprises.

The feeling comes back and it starts to really bug me, so I pick my phone again and call Spencer. To my surprise, she doesn't answer. After four failed calls, I finally come to a decision. Something is terribly wrong, just how I suspected and I fear that Spencer might be hurt. I can't even bear the thought of something happening to her and met not being able to do anything, so I call Jason and Paige and ask them to meet me at the train station. We're going to Ravenswood and I'm gonna kill A with my bare hands, it being Alison or anyone else. I'm so sick of this game and it's time for them to know that the game is over.

Jason is the first person I see when I get to the station and he looks tired. I get out of the car and lock the door before walking up to him. As soon as I'm close to him, he starts spilling questions.

"What the hell is wrong? Why did you call me at this time? Is Spencer okay? Has she gotten hurt?"

"Jason!"I scream and he finally stops talking.

"What? Just tell me, because I have no idea why I'm here."

"It's a very long story." I tell him as I look around, searching for –A. Every minute that we spend here Spencer or the girls could die or get seriously hurt.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"There's no time right now, just know that the girls are in danger. I called you because I know that you worry about Spencer and I want you to help me save her."I tell him and his face go serious as he understands. I look around and spot Paige walking towards us.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you call me? Is Em okay?"She asked me as soon a she approached us.

"I don't know. I've tried calling Spencer, but she didn't answer. I just have a feeling that something wrong is happening."

Paige and Jason look at me worriedly and I know that they're thinking the same thing as me. We enter my car and they barely put their seatbelts on before I'm already driving fastly, trying to get to Ravenswood as soon as possible. In the way there, Jason calls Caleb and he tells us that we have to go to the graveyard because the girls are going on a party there.

When we finally get to the graveyard, I sigh in relief. I am extremely terrified of what could have happened, I can't bear the thought of something happening to Spencer or any of the other girls. We walk around the graveyard, but we can't see anyone we know. We hear aa voice behind us and see Caleb walking towards us.

"Hey, guys."He says when he reaches us. His face is pale and he looks very worried, just like the rest of us. We start walking together and we see a girl with their back to us. Caleb seems to recognize her as he walks towards her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Miranda?"He asks the girl and she turns around. She is actually pretty and looks nice and I start wondering how Caleb knows her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, it happens my uncle's house led me here."Her face is pale and I recognize her expression as I've seen it in Spencer's face many times: She is holding back tears.

"What's wrong?"Caleb asks her gently but she pushes him away.

"Don't worry about me, okay? I'll be fine. But I think that your girlfriend needs a hug." The girls says and just in time Hanna walks in holding her phone in her hand.

"Caleb!"She screams when she seems him and he drops his backpack to the ground and they run towards each other before engaging in a tight, comforting hug. I can't help but smile at the gesture, as I am a secretly romantic inside. I just wish that I could be holding Spencer the same way right now.

"Are you okay? Where are the others?" Caleb asks as soon as he and Hanna depart from the hug and I watch as her face go pale at his words. This can't be good.

"I've lost them."She says quietly and softly and I feel my heart drop.

The next few minutes pass in a blur as we run towards an entrance that leads to a huge mansion. Hanna enters a room full of statues and we follow her inside.

"Okay, I know it doesn't look like, but this is a door."She says as she holds into one of the statues. We watch as she tries to move it, failing miserably, before she turns back to us angrily.

"Why am I doing this alone?"She complains and Caleb and I immediately join her. We put all of our strength to open the door, but it doesn't even move. Suddenly, we hear a scream and Hanna's face go pale again as well as everyone's.

"We need to hurry."She says and we try again, this time succeeding. I sigh in relief and we start walking around the dark tunnels, Hanna close to Caleb. As we walk, we can hear Alison talking to someone and I am confused because I still thought she was –A.

"You can't do this. She knows who you are."We look at each other in confusion, trying to figure out who is she.

"Spence? Aria?"Hanna Screams and we soon join here. To my relief, we hear Aria's faint voice and we start following the sound, trying to find her. We reach a big room full of plants and I spot Aria and Emily sitting on the ground as a figure lies down. My heart sinks as I already know who it is. We stare at them in shock but they don't seem to notice us because they keep talking.

"You need to call help, Aria. NOW!"

"I already called them, Em. They are coming."Aria replies.

"No, you're not understating me. She's not breathing anymore."Emily faintly says and my eyes move to the figure lying on Emily's lap. I can't see her face, but I'm sure it is pale.

"What do you mean she is not breathing?"Aria screams and that snap us out of our shock and we run towards them. Aria immediately stands up when she sees us and she hugs Hanna tightly. I kneel near Em and we hug before turning our attention back to Spencer. Her face is pale just like I expected and there is a huge pool of blood that her dark purple dress doesn't hide. My hand touches her cheek softly and I can feel her body temperature dropping.

"Come on, Spencer, you can do this."I say desperately as her chest is still unmoving. I hear Aria telling everyone what happened before we found them, but my eyes are solemnly focused on Spencer. To mine and Em's relief, her chest soon starts moving up and down. Her breaths are slow and hard, but at least she is alive.

"That's it. You're doing a good job. Just keep breathing."I murmur as my hand grabs her cold one and I kiss it gently. Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she sits up abruptly, lying back down not even a second later probably because of the pain. Her unfocused eyes stare at me and as soon as she can make out my face, her expression turns into one of relief.

"Hey."I say softly and I take a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hey."She answers weakly and tries to sit up again, succeeding with my help. I support her weigh as she leans into me, fighting to stay awake. She closes her eyes and sighs before opening them suddenly.

"OMG! I had almost forgotten. Where are the others? Are they okay?"She faces me and Emily with worry in her beautiful brown eyes.

"We're here, Spence."Hanna says and her eyes direct towards Hanna, Caleb, Jason, Paige and Miranda. Her expression softens and she smiles a half-smile.

"We need to get out of here."Em states and I nod before picking Spencer up against her protests and carrying her out of this hell. Jason, Emily, Spencer and I head to my car while the others head to Spencer's car. We drive in silence to Roswood's hospital and when at last we get there, Spencer's bleeding is much worser and her breathing has slowed down a lot. At least she is sleeping in my arms, safe from the rest of the world.

We enter the hospital and soon a doctor approaches us and takes Spencer away from me. Not even three minutes after she is gone I already feel cold, she is the only thing that can give me warmth.

One week later

I walk to the hospital excitedly. It has been two weeks since Spencer was admitted here and they wanted her to stay in bed rest, so tehy thought that it was better if she stayed here than going home. Everyday i come to vsit her, hold her or kiss her and, even though it isn't nice being here, we try our best to enjoy our moments together. Today she's finally gonna get out of here and since her parents are traveling, she's gonna stay with me for a while. I can't say i'm not excited to live with her.

I enter the room and she is already changed into normal clothes and she gives me a big smile. I cross the distance between us quickly and give her a Kiss to the forehead before she grabs me to connect our lips. We pull away a few minutes later with big smirks on our faces.

"Well, this is a nice way to be greeted."I tease her and she sticks her tongue at me. We are interrupted by a nurse coming into the room and saying that we can already go if we want. When she is gone, Spencer turns to me smiling that cute-smile I love.

"What's up with you, smiley?"I ask her in a teasing tone and she just keep smiling.

"It feels so good to be going home with you."She replies and I kiss her again, instead of answering. When we pull apart, I take her hand and hold it tightly while she puts her head on my shoulder.

"I know. I'm so glad that you're okay. Never scare me like that again, okay, Spence?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."I reply and we both stand up, ready to get out of here and face the world if necessary. The past is full of sadness and pain and the future is uncertain, but there's one thing that we know will never change: we're going to get through everything together. Forever and always.

**I'm not sure how this turned out, but I think it is good. This is just an idea that popped in my mind when I read spoilers for season 4B. Maybe I can write more one-shots like this if you like them. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
